Technical Field
The present invention relates to an arrangement structure for a peripheral information detection sensor and to an self-driving vehicle.
Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. H11-078717 discloses a technology in which a camera (a peripheral information detection sensor) is disposed at the vehicle cabin interior side of a front windshield glass and a running environment in front of the vehicle is imaged by the camera. JP-A No. H11-078717 recites a structure that, during rainy weather, assures a field of view of the camera in accordance with operations of windshield wipers.